


Dear Akuma Kurayami.

by PersonOnEarth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOnEarth/pseuds/PersonOnEarth
Summary: I'm Not A Totally Heartless Person.I Have Unconditional Love For One Person.An original friendship and love story.





	Dear Akuma Kurayami.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a note to someone I've never met in person but i hope to some day. Whether that be within the next decade or when i am old enough to comprehend why i feel this way about a total stranger.
> 
> Well, not a total stranger.

Dear Akuma.

I was alone and so lost. You came into my world and i owe so, so much to you.

You have been the center of my world for five years now.

Though, we aren't the perfect friends and lovers.

We fight. Alot. And i know you hate it as much as i do.

But despite who we are, we're still human in reality.

I guess, tension is natural. It happens. Right?

We have seen the best and worst of eachother.

And while i hate the bad times where neither of us really know if things will end there.

It makes us stronger and brings us closer. So we carry on, always do and that makes me smile everyday.

Your existence makes me smile and laugh.

You make me want to keep going, for the good and bad times.

You made such an impact on the way i saw things.

You weren't just that small light at the end of the tunnel.

From the moment you entered my life. You have been that small light that expanded, broke down those tunnel walls and lit up my world.

No amount of love or thank you's will ever be enough to properly thank you.

I love you akuma. My lover, my maker, my sunshine and moonlight. And most importantly, my best friend.

I hope the glorious and long life that awaits you fulfills your every desire and makes you smile and laugh every day.

Even if i am not around one day. i will always be with you. In your heart and mind, Always and forever.

 

 

Love from your crimson haired angel. Cas.

 


End file.
